


Three Strange Days

by bjfic_archivist



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Canon, Gap Filler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-02-09
Updated: 2007-10-11
Packaged: 2018-12-26 23:51:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12069504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bjfic_archivist/pseuds/bjfic_archivist
Summary: Gapfiller of what happened during the 3 days after the bashing when Brian did not know if Justin was going to live or die.





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

**Brian**  
He decided at the last minute to attend Justin’s prom. Michael gave him the strength and courage to embrace his feelings for Justin and take a chance. The look on Justin’s face was priceless when Brian entered the room. Brian escorted him to the dance floor and they danced liked they belonged together, so in tuned and in rhythm. They were the center of the world and at the same time in their own world as well. It was so beautiful and romantic. They kissed passionately. Then as the song ended, they ran away. They wanted to remain in that euphoric state as long as possible.

They danced and laughed all the way to Brian’s jeep. Holding hands and singing to one another, they were both happy. They kissed each other good bye. " _That smile._ " Then out of nowhere he came after Justin. It all happened so fast. Brian yelled, the crack of the bat, Justin hitting the ground, the guy trying to run, so much blood…His voice was echoing in the parking garage. “ _No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, GOD!_ ”

As he entered the ambulance to ride with Justin, he saw a second ambulance arrive to tend to Chris Hobbs. " _The fucker!_ " He stared down at Justin as the paramedic continued to monitor his vitals. He was so still, the white bandage around his head turning red, soaking in his blood.

Brian’s eyes stung. He still smelled the iron mixed with Justin’s cologne. Last time they were here they were running down the halls to see his newborn son. Now he was here again. This time the anxiety was different. Instead of embracing a new life into the world he was trying to prepare himself for the possible loss of one.

**Daphne**  
A loud whisper fell across the room and suddenly she felt like all eyes were on her. At first she tried to ignore the uneasy feeling thinking it was due to Brian and Justin’s dance. But as the tension increased her instincts told her it was something more. Finally Melinda approached her and said she needed to go to the parking garage. " _Something has happened to Justin._ "

She ran. She bumped into students and teachers but did not bother to excuse herself or explain. She was out of breath when she reached the garage. The sight before her was horrifying. Several police cars and an ambulance could be seen. A crowd had gathered and she could not make out who was laid upon the stretcher. She fought her way through the crowd until she saw the back of Brian’s jacket. She called out to him until he turned around. She gasped at the blood on his clothing and face. He walked towards her to pull her from the crowd.

She saw Justin lying on the stretcher. Chris Hobbs huddled in the corner talking to police and holding his leg. Brian told her briefly what had happened and asked her to contact Justin’s mother and Debbie. He was going to ride in the ambulance with Justin. She stood there in shock. This was to be their prom, a time of celebration and happy memories. She was shaking as the ambulance was pulling away. She glanced over at the pool of blood on the ground. _He could die. Just because he loves a man, he could die._

**Michael**  
“ _I need you….Justin has been bashed with a baseball bat._ ”

Those were the last words he had spoken to Michael on the phone before he hung up. His voice was filled with pure anguish. The urgency and tone of his words let Michael know that this was not just another one of Brian’s little manipulations.

When he arrived at the hospital, Brain was no where in sight. The admin nurse informed him that Justin had been rushed into surgery on the eighth floor. As he wandered around trying to locate the elevators, he found Brian sitting alone in an isolated corner of the hospital near the ambulance bay doors.

Michael just watched Brian as he approached him. He placed an arm around Brian’s shoulders to offer comfort. He stroked Brian’s hair as the tears continuously flowed down his face. He had never seen the man so devastated. Brian had not uttered a word. No sounds…just tears and a vacant stare. The bloody silk scarf draped around his neck. Justin’s blood smeared on his neck, face and clothing. He had no words of comfort to give Brian. He just kept stroking Brian’s hair and watching his friend’s pain consume him. He wanted so desperately to ask for details about the evening’s events but knew that only Brian would tell him in time.

**Jennifer**  
She was just getting ready for bed when the phone rang. Daphne was sobbing and it took Jennifer a few minutes to decipher what she was trying to say. Panic set in as she got dressed. She was grateful that Molly was staying at Craig’s for the weekend. Craig. She was going to have to call and explain to him what had happened. Another argument she was not ready to have with him over Justin. She decided to wait until she had more information before facing Craig with the news.

**Vic**  
He entered the diner with a grim look on his face. He spotted Debbie joking around with a couple of customers sitting at the back corner booth as he took a seat at the counter. He patiently waited for her to notice him as he contemplated how he was going to tell her about Daphne’s phone call. He was anxious to get to the hospital but knew he needed to approach his sister with this news delicately. She was easily excitable and could become hysterical if he was not careful on how he worded himself. As she turned to walk back to the kitchen, she saw him sitting at the counter. Her face immediately lit up when she saw him. After she made a few steps towards him, her facial expression changed. Vic took a deep breath and prepared himself to speak.

**Debbie**  
She was pleasantly surprised to see Vic seated at the counter when she turned around. He rarely made visits to the diner so she found this a rare treat. After a few steps though she noticed the expression on his face and realized what time of night it was. Vic normally was home in bed at this hour if not at least resting on the sofa. She watched as his body tensed the closer she came to him. Her heart began to race. Something awful must have happened to bring Vic there like this.

She let his words sink in as he told her about Daphne’s phone call. The details were vague but something told both of them that things were serious all the same. Debbie asked Kiki to take over the rest of her shift as she and Vic headed over to the hospital. They knew Justin’s mother had been contacted, and somehow Brian was there. They decided to wait until they got to the hospital before contacting the rest of the family.

**Craig**  
He couldn’t sleep. Molly kept asking questions about why he no longer lived at home and he was unable to answer most of them. He sipped his drink as he absently stared at the television. It was amazing how much his life had changed within the past year. The ringing phone pulled him out of his melancholy thoughts. He was shocked to hear Jennifer’s voice on the other end. It was obvious she had been crying. She pleaded with him to come to the hospital. Justin was badly hurt and may not make it through the night.

**Lindsey & Melanie**  
The ringing phone woke them up. She had to climb over Melanie to answer it. The person on the other end was talking pretty fast, bordering on hysterical. She was unable to make out what they were saying. She laid there for a few minutes trying to figure out whose voice was on the other end of the phone. Suddenly a male’s voice came on the line much calmer and more coherent. Then she realized it was Vic.

The news he was relaying was devastating. Justin had been bashed at his prom with a baseball bat. He received a severe blow to the head and was currently in emergency surgery to control the bleeding. If Justin survives the surgery, they will then try to assess if he will be able to function off of life support. The next few days would be critical.

Lindsey gripped Melanie’s arm as Vic continued to speak. Melanie turned the small lamp on as Lindsey asked what hospital they were at and who still needed to be notified. Melanie immediately woke up to those words. The tears in Lindsey’s eyes and the quiver in her voice frightened Melanie.

Melanie put her arms around Lindsey as she sobbed. Lindsey repeated what Vic had told her as she wiped the falling tears from her cheeks. Emmett and Ted still needed to be notified but Lindsey did not know if she would be able to call them right now. Melanie immediately volunteered to take charge as Lindsey found a strong need to go hug their son.

**Ted**  
He glanced at the clock and wondered who the hell would be calling him at four in the morning. He had only been asleep for about an hour or so. He and Emmett had hit Woody’s and Babylon that night. It was strange being there for the first time without Michael and even stranger that they had not spotted Brian at either location. They made an early night of it. Then after Ted made the rounds of his favorite websites, he decided to call it a night before hitting the gym tomorrow with Emmett. Now his phone was ringing and he was wondering if he should even bother to answer it. Curiosity got the best of him and he had to know who it was.

Her voice was grave and serious. Melanie explained the situation to Ted and asked that he inform Emmett about Justin’s condition. She told him that as soon as they could get Gus ready they would met everyone at the hospital. Ted immediately got dressed and grabbed his keys. He knew telling Emmett face to face was the only way to proceed.

**Emmett**  
Emmett woke up to the sound of knocking at his apartment door. He was in the middle of a _fabulous dream_ about Matthew McConaughey when the constant pounding interrupted him. He put on his fuzzy slippers and stumbled to the door. He was surprised to see Teddy standing there. He asked what the emergency was. Then stated it better be pretty damn important since he just interrupted a naked McConaughey dream. Ted’s downcast stare brought immediate concern from Emmett. When Emmett realized this was really serious he sat both of them down on the couch facing one another. Ted looked Emmett in the eye and spoke.

The words flooded Emmett like a huge tidal wave. He just saw Justin less that 10 hours ago and he was fine. He looked gorgeous in his tuxedo and his hair was fixed so handsomely. “ _Now he is clinging to his life?_ ” Emmett stared at Ted in disbelief. Ted placed his hands on Emmett’s shoulders. He talked about Justin’s strength and determination. He tried to reassure Emmett that Justin was a fighter and not to give up hope. Emmett went to change his clothes so they could head over to the hospital. Suddenly he turned to Ted and asked, “ _What about Brian?_ ”

**Brian**  
It had been several hours since Brian had spoken. The tears had stopped for a while now and all that was left was this unbelievable ache in his chest. Michael had left to get information on Justin while Brian stepped outside for a long needed smoke. It was just about 6 AM and the city was slowly coming to life. He watched as the night nurses started to leave and the day nurse began to come in.

When Michael returned, he informed Brian that the entire family was upstairs. Justin had survived the surgery and was now in ICU. He lost a lot of blood as was terribly weak. He was currently on a respiratory. The next couple of days would determine if Justin would be able to live off of life support or not. Brian soaked in the news as new tears came to his eyes. Michael stood in front of Brian and hugged him. Brian then quietly sobbed as his best friend just held him.


	2. Day 2

** Daphne **

She told the story a thousand times. The first time was to Justin's mother and her own parents when they arrived at the hospital. Then again each time someone else arrived. She was exhausted. They demanded details. Specifics that they requested she repeated over and over again. They couldn't believe what she was telling them.  ' _Brian at a prom…at Justin's prom….dancing and laughing_.' It couldn't be true. So they demanded she tell the story again, like an interrogation. The statement she gave to the police was nothing compared to the onslaught of Justin's new family.

She volunteered to get coffee. Anything to take a break from telling the story again. Declaring she was capable of getting coffee on her own, she slowly headed towards the cafeteria. 

**Michael**

Ending his call with David, Michael went to the cafeteria for some coffee. He spotted Daphne grabbing a tray near the coffee bar. He startled her when he approached. After a couple of awkward moments, they joked about the probability of finding the right lid for the right cup. 

She asked him who he was getting coffee for when she saw him grab 2 cups. Then she asked where Brian was. Grabbing some muffins, fruit and bagels, Michael paid for both trays. Just as they were about to part ways, he asked her what happened. 

She took a deep breath and began to tell the story again. She paused at the usual parts where questions were asked, but Michael asked none. He stood there and took in everything she had to say. When she was done, he thanked her and went on his way. 

Walking back to Brian, he replayed the story in his mind. He knew it was completely true. Brian was wearing a tux, covered in blood and at a loss for words. Now Michael knew why.

**Jennifer**

She didn't want to hear the story again. The outcome never changed. She was ambivalent about having all of them there. They were not Justin's family yet then again they were. Whereas his father had yet to show up, not that he would have welcomed Justin's new family. And poor Molly didn't understand what was happening. 

She wanted to scream. She wanted to hit someone. She wanted to understand why this happened to her son. She refused to go home and was partly relieved when the Liberty Avenue family began to leave. They all offered whatever assistance she may need and promised to return. It took an act of GOD or rather Vic to get Debbie to go home. 

Surprisingly it was Emmett that stayed behind. And although she never really had much alone time with him before his presence was a huge comfort. 

**Brian**

Michael tried to entice him with an apple. He wasn't hungry. The coffee was for shit and he was running out of cigarettes. The police had come for his statement, having been told by the ER nurse where they could find him. He answered their questions and tolerated their homophobic behavior. The media began to arrive which he successfully eluded. 

Justin's condition was no better yet no worse. He brushed off Michael's suggestion to go upstairs. He couldn't face the family. Seated in a secluded corner, he leaned his head back and closed his eyes. 

They were dancing, smiling and twirling. Justin's smile was so beautiful…heavenly. He could stare at that smile for eternity.

Brian's eyes flew open as the utility closet door near him slammed shut. He ached.  _Eternity may never happen_.


End file.
